


A Future of Could Have Been

by A-Mind-Full-of-Music (kaylasong11)



Series: Jeggy (James/Peggy) [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Death, Dying in loved ones arms, F/M, Not Fluff, gunshot wound, pain and suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylasong11/pseuds/A-Mind-Full-of-Music
Summary: So yeah....Death.





	A Future of Could Have Been

The gunshot wasn't the scariest part. You would think a loud bang would be the most terrifying part of the shooting. For James, it wasn't. It was seeing her body go down. It was staring at her on the ground as blood began forming around the wound and flowing out of it. 

The worst part was not being able to wrap her in his arms fast enough. Not having the right thing to say. Not knowing what to do. 

"J-James?" She painted as he pulled her into his arms and began pressing on the wound. 

 

"Pegs, I'm...I'm so sorry. I should have watched better I should have-" 

"J-Jemm-my, ahh, p-please don't. St-stop talking about the p-past. I could be d-dead in a couple of- of hours." Peggy winced and James' heart broke for her pain, "M-make me a f-future? Please?" Her eyes were heavy, and her breathing heavy. 

James looked down at his heart, his soul....his world...and smiled softly, "You and I would get married," he started, "You would wear white and I would wear out the words I love you. And you're beautiful. We would have three kids. And a house. A house of our own, with blue shutters and a yellow door. And a picket fence with a mini van in the garage." James smiled. 

Peggy laughed breathlessly, her eyes were now almost closed. Sirens in the distance, "W-what wou-would we name out babies?" 

"Well, we would name our first little girl Perridot. And our second, Opal. The last would- would be a little boy named Jasper. And they would all have your freckles." James blood stained hand moved from her stomach to brush aside a curl so he could stare at every detail of her face. 

Her eyes were closed. 

She wasn't moving. 

Her breath has stopped. 

And she was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. It had to be done because I was sad.


End file.
